Overly Attached Girlfriend
'Overly Attached Girlfriend, ('often abbreviated to OAG') is an internet meme that appears as a brown haired Teenage girl who usually smiles wide and also shows her pupils and cornea to be really seen very easily. she also appears to wear a blue shirt and also usually expresses herself as she is over attractive to the person she's looking towards to. In the meme, She usually talks about what the person is saying and even though, she cares for the meme reader when she is unseemingly attractive. some users of different accounts of the computer possibly think of her as creepy and overly attractve towards someone that she cares to the meme reader. The meme is also inspired from the original video of the picture of an American Teenage girl named Laina Morris who is a serious justin bieber fan. During that time period she was in, Justin Beiber was most likely very popular of that time and most girls really liked him, ad even though, most boys are a little jealous of him.' History the meme first appeared in a YouTube video published by user Laina on June 6, 2012. The person who possibly posted the video an turned it into a meme was wzr0713, a youtuber who made a video of her performing her song under the title of "JB Fanvideo" on youtube, and even though the person who made the video has made it even funnier than the original. The video was a submission to a contest held by Justin Bieber who challenged fans to create a "Girlfriend" counterpart to his hit song "Boyfriend". The video, which satirized elements of the Bieber song that have been perceived as clingy, featured the woman staring at the camera with a fixed smile while singing about Facebook-stalking her boyfriend and other themes. The creator of the meme was the American Laina Morris. Later, after Laina has posted a video of her performing for justin bieber (which was popular of that time), a youtube user named wzr0713 (as mentioned) has posted a parody version of her dancing and even though stalking her with it's clingy, stalking-like lyrics on the video. Since then, the parody video had reached over 1.35 million views on youtube. on the following day, one day later, after the parody video went viral with 1.35 Million views, a Redditor account user Yeahhtoast submitted a link on youtube labeling the teenage girl under the name of "Overly Attractive Girl" (later known as OAG). since then, Laina has been nicknamed "overly attractive girl" on the internet and 800 comments on Quickmeme.com has been spawned on the website for seven hours. This is what led to the spread of this meme and also what led this meme to be popular and and well known to memegenerator and possibly on youtube. Possibly by today's standards, people had thought of her as a laughing stock all because of that one user that has labeled her on Redditor.com. Meanwhile on Redditor, when some people who had a Redditor an youtube account had commented on the current overly attracted girlfriend, while the Crazy Girlfriend praying mantis was still popular, people had been wondering if they do the same jokes as each other or thinks the similar thoughts. '''Identity On June 14th 2012, eight days after the original meme was posted, people had been wondering and fascinated about finding out her true identity on the internet. On Hockey Future Forum, the first member named Hoggy posted a link on facebook to her before it was disabled and said to 20-year-old Laina Morris, “That crazy girl has a Facebook profile open now.” as he commented on the caption link below her post. User Hoggy was wondering about her identity and it turns out that on facebook two days later after it was disabled, she somehow thought to open back up her account under the name Laina Walker rather than Laina morris. due to the fact that she may possibly be married with someone with the surname under walker (since marrage can only be allowed at 18), she may possibly be married to someone, or either sher covered her identity by lying under the common surname walker. it is hard to identify either if she still is on facebook, or maybe trying to hide her embarrasment under the name Laina Morris due to the fact when she made a video for justin Beiber, she may have decided to hide under the identity of Laina Walker rather than Laina morris in the past. over time, people had been calling her by her meme name, Overly attractive Girlfreind rather than her facebook or real name. it is possible to figure out her identity since the use of the internet has been used with over 3.1 billion people all over the world. But for one thing, it is impossible to figure out what she currently doing now, because when she made the video, she may be hiding from all the shame that has been made fun of in the past because of the people thinking she was a laughing stock since one person has made a parody copy of her performance on youtube. by today's standards, there has been no evidence what she has been doing lately, she may privately be hosting videos or maybe still keeping her fame or not, but on her facebook page when she somehow reactivated it, she has posted several pictures of her identity, and has shown that 16,500 likes of her has appeared on facebook. Counterparts There also has been only two different types of counterparts recently discovered on the internet and also recently been made as well. Examples of the Meme These are the examples of captions for overly attached girlfriend: *I killed your mom,so I will be your most important woman in your life. *You had herpes? It will be our herpes. *I had a dream that we broke up and i killed your family-LoL *Lets leave skype on,so we can watch each other sleep. *It took 10 minutes to get home.Google map says it takes 8.Who is she? Trivia *another term for a person who gets too attractive when trying to kill someone that thinks who's really jealous but even though is not and really caring and attractive to someone (usually in anime) is called Yandere (Yahn-Deer-Ree) or (Yahn-duhr-reh). some memes may say that she would kill him or her friend or other girlfriend. some memes could possibly appear to say that, afterall? it may depend who the publisher of the meme is. *If people try to find out what her name is on the internet, some pictures under the captions would appear to say "Overly Attractive Girlfriend" rather than youtube user named Laina Morris. *The Overly Attractive girlfriend's real name is Laina Morris. *Before the meme was ever invented, the meme originated from a youtube video before the meme was ever posted by a reddit user named yeahhtoast. *some people who saw the meme guesse her as a pre-teen or a teenager. but really, she appears as she is 20-years-old. *she originally had an account on twitter before she disabled it in June 16th, 2012 due to the fact that she posted it and made people find out more about the youtube user Laina Morris. *before her account was disabled, her name on twitter was Laina622. *she also has done a parody video of Carly Rae Jespen's song, "call me maybe". *she seems to be one of the common and most popular example of a fan of justin beiber's. Of course, around that time, Justin bieber was a very popular singer of their time until he became made fun of and starting to cause trouble later on in 2014. Category:Creepy Characters Category:Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Memes